Again
by Miba
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!!! My first Romance, so be nice. 5 years after TPM, Obi goes back to Melida/Daan and encounters a few people who'd rather not have Jedi on the planet.
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Star Wars or Jedi Apprentice. I own the people you don't recognize.  
A/N: Takes place five years after TPM. Obi and Ani go to Melida/Daan because peace is once again turning to war. Oh, if you haven't read Defenders of the Dead and The uncertain path, this probably won't make much sense.  
  
  
Again  
  
"Come, Anakin. The Council has called us to meet with them." Obi-Wan called through his Padawan's door.  
"So early?" Came the muffled reply.  
"Anakin, it's almost lunch time, you've been sleeping long enough."  
"But, Obi-Wan, I had a hard day yesterday."  
"I would hardly call a lightsaber tournament hard."  
"Ok, ok. I'm getting up."  
A few minutes later Anakin opened the door and came out.  
"So, what'd I do now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Council must have had some reason to call us."  
Obi-Wan laughed, "No, you didn't do anything. I think they have a mission for us."  
They walked up to the Council and went in.  
"Greetings, Obi-Wan." Mace said. "We have a mission for the two of you."  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin then turned his attention back to the Council members.  
"Important it is. Going to Melida/Daan you are."  
"Melida/Daan?" Obi-Wan was surprised.  
"Yes. The peace is once again turning to war. The Governor of Melida/Daan, Nield, has called for Jedi assistance. He asked for you specifically." Mace continued.  
"I shall go at once."  
"One more thing, Obi-Wan. Remember do you? The last time you went to Melida/Daan? Make the same mistake again, you will not. Ready to face your past again, I think you are." Yoda said.  
"I will not fail you."  
"May the Force be with you."  
They left the Council chamber and started back to their rooms. Once there, Anakin had a few questions for Obi-Wan, "Master, what did Yoda mean? 'Make the same mistake again you will not.'"  
"When I was younger, I went on a mission to Melida/Daan. We were to rescue a Jedi who'd been captured during a war. The war had broken out during peace negotiations. Me and Qui-Gon rescued her. But there was still war. There was a group of children, called the Young. They wanted peace between the Melida and the Daan. You remember from class, about how the planet Melida/Daan was a war planet?"  
"Yes, but I don't see your mistake."  
"I wanted to stay behind and help the Young bring peace. Qui-Gon had to go back to the Temple. I left the Jedi and stayed on Melida/Daan."  
"Master, you left the Jedi?!"  
"Yes, Anakin. And I really regret I did so. I was almost not excepted back."  
"Wow. So if you left the Jedi to help that planet, what makes them think you won't do it again?"  
"They don't know. This is a kind of test for me. Now lets get packed."  
  
They got packed then went out to a transport and got on. It was to take them straight to Melida/Daan. They went to their rooms and dropped of their bags.  
  
*********************  
That night...  
*********************  
  
Obi-Wan lay in bed, thinking about Melida/Daan and all that had happened there. Expeacily, he thought about Cerasi. He hadn't told Anakin about her for a reason. He couldn't tell Anakin about her, he wouldn't understand, he was only 14. Well, he had been 13, but still. ~If we had been older...no, best not to think of that.~ Then there was all his friends, Nield, Roenni, Deila... Roenni. Even after Nield had kicked him out, Roenni had stayed loyal to him, even though it could have cost her lots. He remembered all the times she had come to him, with food or a reassuring word. He remembered, also, that those were his darkest times, after Cerasi was killed. If only she had lived. He rolled over and drifted to a sleep filled with dreams of a long ago time, on Melida/Daan.  
  
********************  
Landing on Melida/Daan.  
********************  
  
He remembered the last time he was here, he had had to sneak in. He almost smiled as he remembered the scratched fighter. Beside him, Anakin stared at the buildings and the city. ~It sure has changed. Nield's done a good job.~  
"Wow, did the city..."  
"Zehava." Obi-Wan interrupted.  
"Did Zehava always look so battle worn?"  
"It looked MUCH worse last time I was here. Most the buildings were barely standing and the ones that were had holes in them."  
"Oh. Which of them did you live in when you were here?"  
"I didn't. I lived below, in the sewers."  
"The sewers?" Anakin asked incredulously.  
"Yes."  
"Ok."  
"It wasn't that bad."  
"Right. What about the smell?"  
"Actually, there was very little smell."  
By now they had landed, so Obi-Wan decided to change the subject, "We must go now. I'm sure Nield is waiting."  
"Who is Nield?"  
"The governor of Melida/Daan. Actually, years ago, he was part of the Young." Ob-Wan explained as they walked. "He and the Elders, all the older people, reached an agreement that they would both rule. Now that Nield's older, he was elected governor."  
After that, they walked along in silence. When they got to Glory street, Obi-Wan stopped.  
"Master, what's wrong?"  
"I...nothing, Anakin."  
"Nothing? Obi-Wan, I felt your disturbance."  
"A very good friend died here, right there." He pointed to in front of the fountain.  
"Who was it?"  
"Her name was Cerasi."  
"Her?" Anakin grinned.  
"It wasn't like that. I was only 13."  
"Oh, so why are we here again?"  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I explained on the trip here. But I'll do so again. The peace is in danger. Some of the older Melida are beginning to object Nield's being governor because Nield is a Daan."  
"Oh. But they're just old people, they can't fight."  
"No, but they can get the younger people to do that. We're here to stabilize the peace."  
At that moment, a voice behind them called out, "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, is that you?!"  
They turned and saw a young woman running up to them.  
"Yes, it's me, but who are...Roenni?"  
"Yes."  
"You've changed."  
"You also."  
Obi-Wan was usually not effected by the looks of woman, but this one held his attention.  
"Who's this." Roenni said, looking away at Anakin.  
"This is Anakin Skywalker, my apprentice."  
"Hello. Obi-Wan never told me of you."  
"Well, we weren't that good of friends. I heard Nield had called you here, I was going to the spaceport to see if you'd arrived yet. Want me to show you to the governor's office?"  
"I think I remember the way."  
"Ok, but I'll come with you anyway."  
They started walking there, talking about past times and how things had changed. He learned that Nield and Deila had married and had a small kid named after Cerasi. He also learned that Wehutti had died. He learned that Roenni was head fighter mechanic. They arrived at the council building and went in.  
Roenni led them up the stairs to Neild's office. When they entered, Neild looked up form some paper work. He saw Obi-Wan and immediately stood up.  
"You're here!" He rushed forward to greet him, "It's been so long since I last saw you. How are you doing?"  
"Fine."  
"Who's this?"  
"My..."  
"Don't tell me. Your son?"  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with annoyance, but a little amusement. "No, he's my apprentice. Anakin Skywalker."  
Anakin looked up at Neild, "Hi."  
"Hello." Neild looked over to Roenni, "Thanks for bringing them here."  
"Your welcome."  
Obi-Wan spoke, "Uh, sorry, but we came here to help with the peace?"  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. As you probably already know, the older Melida have started protesting my leadership. Even though I was elected. They've started telling the younger Melida about what the Daan did to their ancestors."  
"And the Daan? Are they protesting too?" Obi-Wan knew this was important.  
"Well, some of them don't like it that the Melida are opposing me. They are angering the younger ones to fight the Melida. If all isn't resolved, we could go back to war and end up like we did so many years ago."   
"I see. Does either side know we've come?" That was also important.  
"Yes. The young are unsure about fighting. They were raised with love, not hate. They've agreed to meet with you." Neild looked worried.  
"When is this meeting to take place?" Obi-Wan wanted to get this over with soon. As much as he was enjoying being on Melida/Daan again, there was something about it that made him uneasy.  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Until then, you are free to explore the city." Neild smiled, "We've made quite a few changes since you were last here." Now he spoke to Roenni, "Roenni, you did such a good job bringing them here, would you mind playing tour guide?"  
Roenni smiled, "Not at all."  
After saying goodbye, they left.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Roenni asked.  
"Well, Padawan, do you feel up to exploring, or would you rather rest?"  
"I am kinda tired..."  
"Ok, Roenni...?"  
"This way."  
Roenni led them to a motel and Anakin went straight to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. He was asleep within minutes.  
Obi-Wan and Roenni walked silently out of the room.  
"Well, he was tireder then he thought." Roenni whispered.  
"Yeah."  
"How'd you end up with him? And where's your boss-Master?"  
"Qui-Gon? It's a long story. About five years ago, we were trying to bring peace to a planet named Naboo."  
"I heard about that. I hadn't realized the Jedi team was you two." She paused a moment. "Wait, Qui-Gon...he was the one that the Sith..."  
"Yes."  
"Oh, Obi-Wan, I...I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."  
She put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him, "No it's not. You didn't deserve for him to die."  
"What did I deserve?"  
"For one, you don't deserve to have this hard a life. Do you ever take time off?"  
"Jedi don't take time off. And I expecily don't. Not since the last time I was here. After that, I don't dare."  
"I understand." She moved away from him. "So, what about Anakin?"  
"Qui-Gon found him on Tatooine during the Naboo mission. He claims Anakin is the Chosen One."  
She sat on the couch. "Chosen one?"  
He sat beside her, "Yeah. The Jedi have this prophesy. It says that there will be a Chosen One that will come and balance the Force. Don't ask what that means, I don't even understand it fully. Qui-Gon was going to train him, after I'd become a knight. But he...died, before that. He asked me to train him. I couldn't ignore him, it was the last thing he asked for."  
As Roenni looked into his eyes, she noticed he was holding back tears. "Obi-Wan...I..."  
He looked at her and saw concern on her face. He smiled.  
"Obi-Wan, you sure have changed over the years."  
"For the better I hope."  
She smiled, "Definitely for the better."  
Though he didn't fully realize it, she was referring to his looks. He looked into her eyes, finding them a beautiful shade of brown. Suddenly he realized how close they were and how hot the room had become. He leaned in toward her a little. She took the invitation and leaned toward him. He put his hands around her waist to pull her closer. Now they were inches away from each other. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. They were so close.  
"Obi-Wan!!!!!!!"  
Obi-Wan looked around, confused. The he figured it out, "Anakin!"  
  
  
  



	2. chapter two

Sorry it took so long, the computer's been messing up.  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan and Roenni ran into Anakin's bedroom, to find him fighting a woman dressed in black. Somehow, both had lost their weapons and were fighting hand to hand. Obi-Wan quickly ignited his lightsaber while Roenni drew her blaster. The woman saw them and backed away.  
"Leave! We don't want Jedi!" The she said as she leapt through the open window.  
Obi-Wan ran to the window and looked down. He saw the woman run off into the night. He leaned his head back in.  
"Anakin, did she say anything?"  
"No." Anakin sounded a little shaken, "I was sleeping and suddenly I realized I couldn't breath. I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me, she was trying to suffocate me! Then I punched and we started fighting. I didn't have time to go for my lightsaber and she didn't appear to have a weapon."  
"I see." Obi-Wan turned to Roenni, "Do you know of any group that would try to kill us?"  
"Well, either side could. But the Melida seem a little more bloodthirsty. But I don't think the young would do this. The elders must have hired a merc to try to kill you."  
"We must be extra cautious." Obi-Wan warned.  
"Yeah." Anakin agreed. "So, I ain't so..."  
"Aren't." Obi-Wan unconsciously corrected.  
"I AREN'T so..."  
"Grammar."  
"Ok, fine. I AM NOT so tired anymore, so what are we going to do now?"  
Roenni, barely holding back laughter, said, "I can still show you around Zehava, it's only 4 hours till nighttime."  
"I'd like that." Obi-Wan said. Then he turned to Anakin, "Padawan?"  
"Sure."  
  
Roenni showed them around. Obi-Wan learned that Zehava had changed lots. All the Halls had guarded entrances. Almost every building was fixed, there was parks, restaurants, entertainment. They didn't talk about much, mostly just looked. Eventually, it got dark and Roenni took them back to the motel.  
  
************  
The next day  
************  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to the building where the meeting was to take place. When they walked inside, they saw two groups of people sitting on the opposite sides of the room. Neild was between them.  
He looked up and saw them enter, "Hello! Now the meeting can began."  
"I need to speak to you in private." Obi-Wan said.  
"Ok."  
They stepped outside the door and Obi-Wan said, "Anakin was attacked yesterday after we got to the motel. It was by a woman dressed all in black. I think she may be a mercenary."  
"Did she say anything or give away which side hired her?"  
"All she said was, "Leave. We don't want Jedi.". Then she jumped out the window and ran away."  
"hmmm...which side do you think she was on?"  
"Roenni said that the Melida seem more blood thirsty, but I don't know. I can't sense which side hired her."  
Anakin spoke up, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"I do too." Obi-Wan agreed. "But lets get on with the meeting."  
They walked back in and Neild announced that the meeting would start.  
"Neither side has to decide anything today, in fact, I would like it if both sides thought about this a while." Obi-Wan said. "What would fighting bring? If you start a war, it will create more wars."  
"No. But we must fight! The older Melida said that Neild is treating the Daan better " Shouted a Daan woman.  
"Well he is!" Shouted an older Melida man.  
"How? How is Neild treating the Daan better?" Obi-Wan asked before it got out of hand.  
"Look at both sides of the city. Which side looks better? The Daan? Or the Melida?" A Daan man called.  
"You're going to base a war on looks? Not only is that illogical, but think of what the Daan side will look like after the war." Obi-Wan said.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"And think, do you want to kill of your friends? Neighbors? Children?" Obi-Wan said.  
"I don't want my children to die." Said a Daan woman.  
"Me either." Said a Melida woman.  
"Well, ok, the women can sit at home and us men will fight." Said an older Daan man.  
"If the women have to stay home, then I'll stay with them. I will not have my son fight in a mindless war just to die." Said a Daan man.  
Both groups then split into two, making four groups. The groups were: Melida who want to fight, Melida who don't want to fight, Daan who want to fight and Daan who don't want to fight.  
"Why don't you discuss this among yourselves and we'll come to a final descion tomorrow." Obi-Wan suggested.  
They agreed to that and they all left.  
"What do you do now, Master?" Anakin asked as they walked.  
"Now, we try to find out where the merc came from."  
"Do you mean 'where' as in either from Melida or Daan?"  
"No. The merc didn't come from Melida or Daan. She might be a Melida or a Daan, but her work is her own. I can sense it. She might not even be a merc. She might be a bounty hunter. Or just a citizen."  
"Why do you think she wanted to kill me?"  
"I think she was after both of us and decided to get you first because of your age."  
"But I'm tall. That has to count for something."  
"It does. But I'm still taller then you."  
"Yeah. But I'm catching up." Anakin grinned.  
"You won't catch up when I put you in a shrinking machine. "  
Anakin laughed, "No, Master. Don't do that!"  
Obi-Wan laughed evilly, "Mwahahaha!! You are my Padawan. You have to do everything I tell you."  
"Do I really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, Master, what is your wish?" Anakin said with fake obediance.  
Obi-Wan pretended to think. "hmmm... walk backwards."  
Anakin turned around and walked backwards.  
"Close your eyes."  
Anakin closed his eyes.  
Obi-Wan laughed, "Now use the Force to pick me up."  
Anakin opened his eyes, "Hey! You're too big!"  
"Close your eyes." Anakin closed his eyes. "Now pick me up. Remember what Master Yoda says? 'Size matters not.' "  
"Ok."  
"Oh, speaking of Yoda..." Obi-Wan smiled mischievously.  
"Oh, oh." Anakin said.  
"Talk like Yoda."  
Anakin laughed, "Try I will to pick you up."  
"Try not."  
"Oh, yeah. Pick you up I will."  
Anakin used the Force and picked up Obi-Wan. Just at that moment, Roenni walked around the corner and saw them. Obi-Wan put his finger to his lips, motioning to her to be quiet. She nodded, trying to suppress laughter.  
"Heavy you are. Put you down now, can I?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Roenni walked behind him.  
Anakin dropped Obi-Wan.  
"ouch." Obi-Wan said as he landed on his butt.  
"Sorry, Master." Anakin said in a voice that told him he was not sorry. "Open my eyes now, can I?"  
"Yes, you can quit obeying me."  
"Yiiiiiipppppiiiiieeeeee!!!!!!!" Anakin yelled.  
"I didn't mean that literally."  
"Awwww..."  
Suddenly, Roenni jumped at Anakin, "Boo!"  
"Yeaaa..." Anakin jumped, reaching for his lightsaber. He had it out and activated before he realized it was only Roenni.  
Obi-Wan and Roenni laughed.  
"Oh, yeah. Ha, ha. Real funny." But he was laughing too.  
Suddenly, the black fighter jumped out of nowhere.   
"Now, you shall die." She said as she landed in front of the three.  
  
  



	3. chapter three

  
Sorry it took so long. I had a case of writers block.  
Thanks, Pachelbel, for the plot bunny farm. It helped.  
  
  
  
  
  
The warrior pulled out a blaster and started shooting. Anakin jumped to deflect the first of the blasts as Obi-Wan drew his lightsber. Noticing that Roenni didn't have a weapon or any means to protect herself, Obi-Wan jumped, rolled and came up in front of her.  
"What do you want?" Obi-Wan called as the Anakin advanced toward her.  
"What do I want?! What does everybody want? Freedom!"  
With that, she ran down an ally, Obi-Wan and Anakin following close behind. "Go tell Neild!" Obi-Wan yelled over his shoulder.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin chased the warrior down the ally, Obi-Wan just barely saw her round the corner. When they emerged from the ally, she was gone. In fact, not a person was in site. No one. Anakin stood there, looking around, confused.  
Obi-Wan had a bad feeling. He glanced over his shoulder and then back. "Anakin, follow me and don't say a word, just do as I do."  
Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan barely able to see it.  
Casually they walked over to a shadowy place between two buildings. Obi-Wan bent and opened a sewer. He motioned for Anakin to get in and Obi-Wan followed.  
Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to stay quiet, then looked up through the slates in the cover. He turned his back in time to miss seeing Anakin roll his eyes.  
"Where'd they go?" A young male voice said.  
"I dunno. They're Jedi, they have "magic ways", they can do anything. Remember? Like the spooky guy said." Said another male voice.  
"Hey, he told us not to mention him outside of headquarters." Said the warrior.  
"Speaking of which, we'd better get back, these Jedi wouldn't be stupid enough to stick around here." The second voice said quickly.  
As the voices and footsteps faded, Obi-Wan walked into the darkness of the sewer. Soon they came to a chamber.  
"Why'd you treat me like a baby? I know enough to be quiet when we're spying." Anakin grumbled.  
"Huh? Sorry. I guess I said that to remind myself to be quiet, not just you." Obi-Wan turned to decide which passage to take. It had been so long since he'd been there, he'd forgotten some things.  
"This one." Obi-Wan said, uncertantly, pointing to a passage leading off to the left.  
"Are you sure?" Anakin asked skepticly.  
Obi-Wan avoided answering by asking, "I wonder who the 'spooky guy' is? They're obviously about you're age. And they must want to kill us. But why?"  
Anakin raised his eyebrows, figuring out what Obi-Wan was doing. "Maybe Spooky is making them do it cause he has something against the Jedi."  
"Maybe. But why would the kids go along with it."  
Anakin didn't have an answer for that, so he kept quiet.  
After a while, Obi-Wan stopped and looked around.  
"Master? Are we lost?" Anakin asked, not sure weither to laugh or not.  
"I... I don't know. I took a wrong turn, that's it. Let's go back and try the other passageway.  
Obi-Wan let Anakin lead the way back. But after they'd been walking for more time then it had taken them to get that far, Obi-Wan stopped again.  
"Padawan, I believe you've lead us in the wrong direction. Like I did."  
Anakin sighed, "Sorry."  
"It's ok. It took me a while to memorize my way around."  
They set off walking, this time, instead of relieing on memory, they relied on the Force. They'd walk until there was a split, then direct the Force down both passages and feel which one is the right one.  
Eventualy, they ended up in front of the motel.  
It was a strange sight on the street, to see two people crawling out of a sewer. But the two Jedi apeared to be blind to the looks and went back to the motel room, to see if Roenni or Neild was there, or had left a note saying where they were looking or where to go.  
When they got to the Motel room, they were met by Neild and Roenni, who were just walking away from the room.  
"Ah, there you are. Roenni told me how you'd been attacked by the same warrior who'd attacked earlier. Are you alright?" Neild asked.  
"Yeah. We managed to climb down to the sewer. Remember? Like old times."  
"Have fun?" Roenni asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Lots of it. After getting lost a few times, we got out." Obi-Wan said sarcasticly. "I hope we do that again sometime."  
"How'd you like to come over to dinner tonight?" Neild asked through laughter.  
"Love to."  
"Good. Roenni can show you the way. I have to go now."  
"Wait. We learned something important. But we can't tell you here." Anakin reminded Obi-Wan and told the others.  
The group went into the apartment.  
After everyone was seated Obi-Wan told the tale, with little inserts from Anakin.  
"So... now what?" Roenni asked.  
"Now we have to figure out where the headquaters are." Obi-wan answered.  
"Well, do you think you could reconize any of the children's voices if you heard them again?" Neild wondered.  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Jedi are trained to remember stuff like that."  
"Sure are. I think I could remember lots of stuff I'd rather forget." Anakin rolled his eyes.  
Obi-Wan laughed, "It's not that bad." Then to Neild he said, "What do you have in mind?"  
"I'm glad you want to go back in the sewers, cause I have a feeling that's how we're going to find the headquaters." Neild said.  
"Good idea. I wouldn't have thought if that." Roenni exclaimed.  
"Well, they didn't elect me ruler for nothing." Neild's ego showed through.  
"I agree. It's a good idea." Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement.  
"Good. Then we'll plan out exactly what we'll do at dinner tonight." Neild promised.  
Neild left and it was just Roenni, Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
"What are we going to do until dinner?" Anakin asked.  
"'When you don't know where to start, start with the obvious.' That's what Qui-Gon used to say. So we should probably wander the streets. See if we can't find something suspicious." Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
After wandering for a few hours, nothing was found. It was all just regular everyday buisness. Finaly as it was getting dark, Roenni led them to Neild's house.  
Deila met them at the door. "Hello. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Roenni, welcome." She stepped back to let them in.  
"Ah. You're here. You remeber Deila, right?" Neild asked.  
"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.  
The group wandered into the dining room and sat down.  
"Deila, this is Obi-Wan's apprentice, Anakin."  
"Hello." Deila greeted.  
"Hi."  
"And this, " Neild said, indicating a girl about Anakin's age that had just walked in. "Is Cerasi."  
"Hi." Cerasi said.  
  



	4. chapter four

Thanks to Pachelbel, who helped me write this.  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Cerasi. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan introduced.  
"I know. My dad's told me all about you." She answered.  
"All of it good I hope." Obi-Wan laughed.  
Deila went to the kitchen and got finished making dinner, Cerasi going to help.  
Neild smiled after them.  
"She looks a lot like the Cerasi." Obi-Wan commented.  
"Yeah. I think that's neat." Neild said. "I hadn't expected it, since neither me nor Deila look like Cerasi."  
"Hey, what about the kid here?" Anakin asked. "I wasn't around back then and I dunno what you're talking about."  
Roenni looked at him, surprised, "You didn't tell him about Cerasi?"  
"I couldn't." Obi-Wan said. "You can though." He added, weaseling out of it.  
Roenni rolled her eyes, and told Anakin what had happened.  
"Oh. Cool. So you were like an outlaw." Anakin grinned.  
"So? Podracing illegal on some planets." Obi-Wan defended.  
  
After dinner, which was made up of surprisingly good food and some very polite conversation, Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to their motel.  
"Did you..."  
"Notice something unusual?" Anakin finished his Master's thought.  
"Yeah. I noticed that Cerasi's voice was exactly the same as the one who attacked us earlier!" Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't know what to tell Nield." he shook his head, looking up at his padawan. "I think we should investigate it. Before we tell Nield or Deila anything, I want to know what Cerasi is trying to do."  
"My thoughts exactly!" Anakin grinned.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Master?"  
Darth Sidius turned to his apprentice."What is it?"  
"Why do we waste our time at Melida/Daan, my Master?"  
"Because," Sidius' voice was instantly cold, "It is essential for the future of the Sith."  
The apprentice looked away. "Please explain, Master."  
Sidius sneered. "There are, or were, certain planets Jedi couldn't even set foot on. As such, they were boosters for the power of the most powerful Sith. Melida/Daan is so full of hatred, it should not be difficult to turn it into one of those planets. But first... I must dispose of the peace treaties, and the Jedi staying there." 


End file.
